sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
(Adventures of Asonja and Zazzy) with Sonicsilva1 and SilverKnight01
Not much of a story to explain upfront. Since we both know what We're getting into XD Participants Silverknight01= Zazzy Mace sonicsilva1 = Asonja the Hedgehog Prologue (Start here) It was a cool evening, with the Sun setting over the horizon. Zazzy was lounging on a fluffy recliner, legs thrown over the arm rests as she leafed through a book. It had been a long day at training, and a few of her limbs were mildly sore. But that didn't matter, infact, She didn't care. She was quite happy at the moment. Reading the latest issue of Martia Steworg. Whoever the heck she is. A black hedgehog was sitting by himself under an umbrella, drinking a Cheerwine soda. With all of his black clothing on and the hot temperatures, he must be smoldering but he didn't care. He had his head back, seeming to groan quietly occasionally. Stretching out her limbs, she sighed and hopped up. Stiffing a groan as her muscles protested the work. Promptly setting her magazine and heading to her kitchen for a snack. The hedgehog yawned and went to his kitchen as well to refill his soda. He opened the fridge, showing massive amounts of unopened Ramen Packets and Root Beer bottles. He picked out the Root Beer, opened it with a bottle opener and swigged it entirely. "Ugh...Cheerwine is better but this is all I can afford now..." He grumbled before throwing the unclean empty bottle behind him on the couch that was filled with other bottles and Ramen packets. Off in a distant land, on the grounds of an unknown planet. Something stirred. A vortex opened wide and stretched out across the stars. The rift appearing in the world of Mobius. Invisible to the naked eye, the one-way portal lay in wait of a rather unfortunate victim. '' Zazzy was sadly one of those unfortunate souls. Her quarters was littered with boxes and trash. Random assortments of wrappers and clean cloths could be found virtually everywhere. All to absorbed in her cookie box, she stumbled and tripped. But strangely, she didn't land with a familiarly painful 'THUD!' Infact, she vanished altogether in one swift pop! The hedgehog on his messy apartment was watching TV with a root beer in his hand. He got up and yawned. "I wonder if I can buy dinner from the pizza parlor down the street..." He mutters before opening his door to go outside. However, he didn't show up outside at all; he vanished entirely as well. ''They both were sucked into a wormhole of sorts. Rocketing them light-years across space in mere seconds. The sensation was strange, like trying to swim in Jello. But regardless, it didn't affect the speed of impact as the portal dumped the duo into a lagoon in the middle of who-know-where. Sputtering, Zazzy resurfaced from the water. Cookies that landed were barely floating on the surface of the sea. Sinking as they became too soggy from the salt water. The feline was emitting a mild electrical currant. Causing her to shock anything within a short radius of her location... Including herself. Convulsing a bit, She quickly paddled as fast has her limbs would take her to shore. "I.HATE. WATER." She managed to hiss out. Suddenly, a black hedgehog landed next to her on his side, making a painful THUD near a sharp rock. He groaned in pain and curled there. "Argh...God...That's the last time I'm drinking Vodka with Root Beer..." He grumbled, trying to get up. She noticed the hedgehog who said this looked to be an underage drinker of 16-17. He had a few scars here and there under his trench coat sleeves, but he hid them. "Where the hell am I..." He mutters. She was only startled for a few moments. But after a few moments of inspection, she relaxed."OH! Are you okay?!" She asked, scooting over to pat him down for injuries. Personal space was a myth in this cat's book. "Oh gosh. You land here like me? Weird huh?! Wonder what dragged us here? Why do you smell like beer? Stuffs' not good for you, ya'know." She rambled on. Suddenly noticing a long scar peeking out from under one of Asonja's sleeves, she instinctively reached over and yanked part of his sleeve up. "OOooh gosh. The rocks cut you up good!" the wide eyed kitty commented. Oblivious to what they actually were. He sighed and pulled his arm away. "I appreciate you checking on me, but...that's not rock wounds. I did that myself..." He muttered, seeming to trail off a bit. He was oddly afraid of speaking to her, and was blushing a little after she checked him for injuries. Her nose scrunched up. Confusion racked her poor brain. "Why? Are you clumsy like me? I hurt myself all the time. Its kinda unsettling, actually." the cat said. Nabbing her shoe and pulling it off. "Check out my toe. Slammed the door on my foot. Pretty nasty bruises." She said, wiggling her purplish toe. Not bothering to put the shoe back on, she started wringing out her hair. Salt water dripping in little streams from the strands. "Yeah that's uh...great." He says, a bit creeped out. Not to mention the confusion of his whereabouts were still a mystery. "What's your name, by the way? You seem like a nice person who can understand me..." "Dawww. Thanks." She gushed, fanning one of her hands in dismissal. "My NAME is Zazulla-" She replied, face scrunched up in displeasure. "-But seriously. What kind of name is that?! So most my friends just call me Zazzy." The cat grinned from ear to ear, gently elbowing the hedgehog on the shoulder. "What about chu'?" He barely showed much emotion, but he had a slight smile. It was almost unnoticeable. "Asonja. That's my name. I honestly consider it to be a...strange name myself. I like a name called Zazzy better than my own." "Oooh. Sounds exotic. I LIKE IT!" Zazzy squealed. Shaking free the last of the water from her pelt. "So, where do you suppose we are...?" She asked, turning to a more serious tone. He blinked, surprised at her sudden mood change. He looked around, thinking deeply. "I know where this is...but I'm not supposed to know. We're in the town of Salem in the colony of Massachusetts Bay. That could only mean we have been transported back in time to when Humans dominated the planet. This can't be correct..." He looked back at Zazzy. "There could be something or someone disorienting time as we know it and are sent here to either fix it, or be trapped in the corrupted past." He pushed up his glasses, seeming to make his pupils disappear with the dramatic flash. Zazzy puckered her lips. As she processed the info, her tail swung back and forth, digging a little trench in the sand she was sitting on. "Weird, Are you certain the time disorientation was caused by a person? Or maybe a thing? Could this have just happened on accident?" She said, optimistically. Giving someone the benefit of a doubt. "Perhaps. But we'll never know for certain. For now, we need to fix the events that are happening right now, or time will become disrupted forever. Let's get going." He says, helping her stand up by holding her hands. He almost immediately let go of her hands, hiding a blush by looking at the ocean to his right. "Thanks! So, where to start? Its not like there a beacon with trumpets screaming the X that marks the spot on the map.." She spouted strangely, doing the jazz hands for effect. Zazzy wasn't good at metaphors. Or being sarcastic for that matter. She almost forgot to put on her boot. Which she promptly did, trying to dust off as much as sand as possible before putting it on again. He looked back at her, his blush vanishing. "True. But I know exactly where this is and what event should be happening; the Salem Witch Trials. It all started with a slave named Tituba. She should be showing the girls her rituals of her homeland, Barbados in India. They should be in the forest by now, but I don't see anyone..." He looked around. "Weird. Wonder if they're hiding? Also, how do you know all this stuff anyway?" She bombarded. Then suddenly gasped. "Oooh. Our friends aren't alive in this time period. Theres probably not any Mobians around either!" Zazzy pouted. Only JUST then realizing that fact. "Yeah. Human History. I studied it for a long time. And yes, none of our friends are alive. It's just the two of us, the first two Mobians to exist." He adds. Zazzy finally got her darned boot on her foot, and promptly shook her leg to make sure it was on tight. "Wowza. Thats pretty neat. We'll make our mark on history!" She said, smiling. He turned to her, glaring. "We cannot change the past into the way we want. We have to fix it entirely. We're not going here to dilly-dally. I'm sorry but the past isn't anything to break. It's like precious china." The kitty's face flushed from embarrassment. "I-im sorry..? I meant that as a positive thing.. Ya'know?" She mumbled. "So. We need to find this Tituba person..?" Zazzy asked, trying to recover from her last conversation crash. He sighed a little. "Sorry, I'm a Debby Downer at times. I just focus on the serious part of things and not the positive. It's a long and painful process to fix..." Zazzy seemed to understand this. But a flash of determination sparked in her eyes. "Well! We better get cracking then! No time to loose. Heheh. I made a joke there." She laughed. "But seriously, we need to fix this." "Indeed, we must fix this. We must find the forest Tituba and the young girls are located. Keep a low profile or else we'll be caught and...well...lets just say things will not go well as planned." He states, and walks in the middle of town. Zazzy perked up. "NICE!" She yelled. Before realizing she should be quiet. Cringing she pretended to zip her lips. "I mean...Nice." She whispered. As she tiptoed after Asonja. Asonja just walked normally. Not many people took attention, but the way that they were dressed were highly different. "Keep in mind Zazzy, women do not have a good reputation here in the Massachusetts Bay colony." Asonja says normally. "They're always accused of witchcraft, but that hasn't happened yet. The Salem Witch Trials will occur very soon. We just have to get Mr. Parris to go into the forest to catch Tituba showing his children and nieces her 'witchcraft'. You understand?" Zazzy paused for a moment. "We're not actually going to help a man harm some poor woman..?" She frowned. "..Are we?" "According to the history books after Tituba was accused of witchcraft, she was whipped to death by Mr. Parris, her master. We have to let that happen." He responds. "I'm sorry but the Salem Witch Trials are nothing but death and despair. 19 women, 1 man, and 2 dogs were accused of witchcraft and were killed. Hundreds of others were jailed." The cats ears seemed to droop along with her tail. "...Ok." She said uncharacteristically. Zazzy's sadness was almost thick enough to form its own rain-cloud. He patted her head for a moment. "Don't worry about it. It's not going to be us. All we have to do is alert Mr. Parris about what's going on and everything will go as planned." He tried keeping her mood up. "I..i know." She said softly. "I'm. trained. to do these kinds of things...everyday." Zazzy choked out. "I can do this." she continued. Seeming more to be convincing herself than Asonja. Putting on a brave face, she sucked it up and brazenly march on. "Hmm...you have quite the determination. Mr. Parris' house is this way though." He points in the other direction. The feline snorted. "I er. 'Ment to do that." She said, turning heal and sticking to Asonja's side. He chuckled a little and went back to leading. Once they got to the door, he stopped her. He was about to aim for the chest but quickly saved it and went to her stomach to stop her. He sighed and screamed internally at the thought of not saving his arm. He sighed audibly and turned to her. "So, this is it. And note that electricity hasn't even been found yet. So...it's going to be a bit dark when we enter. Just follow my lead, alright?" He knocked on the door, and says with a freaked out tone. "Mr. Parris open up! We have important news!" Catching on very quickly, Zazzy copied Asonja's sense of panic. But was maybe a bit over the top. "A Witch! A horrible Witch, I dare say!" She screeched in her best impression of a British accent. It was a bit over the top, as a tear seamlessly rolled down her muzzle and she fanned herself as if she might swoon. Asonja looked at her rather amazed, but worried she went too far. Suddenly, Mr. Parris emerged from his door, looking at the two horrified. "A witch you say?!" He responds, but rather quietly. "Where is she?!" "Just in that forest." Asonja says, pointing West. "We believe we saw your daughter and niece dancing with Tituba!" Mr. Parris gasped and pushed them aside running to the forest. "BETTY! ABIGAIL! I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU FROM WITCHCRAFT!" His voice faded when he got into the forest. A portal appeared in front of Asonja and Zazzy, indicating another time rift. "That one was easy; people are idiots here..." "YEAH! Team Zazonja 1, mystery time rift none~." She said, pumping her fist in the air. Her droopy mood still had an effect on her positivism. But she still managed a grin as she held her fist up for a fist-bump. "We're a team now, whether you like it or not." "I wasn't even going to say anything bad about it. Now come on, let's see where this will take us." He seemed to take her hand for a moment before quickly letting go and going inside the rift. She frowned for a moment. "He left a fist bump hanging!!" ''Zazzy thought as she jumped in the portal soon after he did. But she quickly got over it as the kitty got sucked though the void of colors. They landed in a field somewhere with hills and the sounds of gun fire and shouting. Asonja looked around, with a grim look on his face. "Oh crap...Not this place." Fur standing on end, the cat sat wide eyed as she tried to take it all in. Zazzy flinched and covered her ears immediately in attempt to staunch the awful ruckus. "Wadda ya mean.. 'Not this place?!" She yelled over the gunshots. "We're in the middle of Saratoga New York, 1777...one of the most important battles in the Revolutionary War..." He says, fixing his trench coat. "This is meant to be the turning point, but from what I can hear the British is in the lead, beating the Continental Army and the minutemen. They're just this way!" He points in the forward direction, takes her hand and runs to the location. "There should be some weapons in the camp this way. We have to make sure the British surrender this battle or else America won't get their independence. That means we won't exist!" Zazzy's tail fluffed up, every fiber standing on end. "That.. doesn't sound good at.. ALL." the cat said, as she thoughtfully smoothed out her tail. "So we need to sneak into their barricades to retrieve the weapons. I guess its kinda easy. What about all the bullets though? Oh wait. I think I can take care of those." She stated. A finger resting on her puckered lips. "We're not sneaking in. This is to the Continental Army's campsite. The British is the opposite direction." Asonja responds as they stop at a campsite. There were some wounded soldiers inside missing limbs and things. He took a musket, a package of gunpowder and round metal bullets. He passed the same ones to Zazzy. "Here, take these. We'll be needing these to help out. We need to stall the British for some time before the French arrive. Got it?" She nodded. Taking the gun in her palm and inspecting it up and down for a second. "Old model. But that what we get here in the past." Zazzy muttered. Loading the empty gun with great speed and skill. "OKIE. Lets kick some redcoat butt." She said, twirling the gun. He was still trying to figure out how to load his gun. "I'm trying but I cannot seem to get the gunpowder and bullet in there..." He mutters, sticking his tongue out a little to try again. The cat scooted over closely to examine his work. "Oh! Thats because the gunpowder for this model tends to go up in the 'breech' of the gun." She commented, tapping at the base of the gun's barrel. "Its a little tricky, but you'll get it." Zazzy said with a grin. He nods and soon got his gun loaded. "Alright, they're coming just this way. Go for the higher ups, and not the regulars. Work your way down." She squinted out into the field. "I'm assuming I'm looking for more decorated individuals then. Right?" "Yes. Come, this way!" Asonja runs off to the battlefield, over the hill. There was a fort in front of them and a sea up ahead. There were no ships there, but the British are shown to be advancing in the battle, the Continental Army loosing the battle quickly. "Stick with me, and look for the more decorated Brits." Asonja says to Zazzy as he goes into a part of the Fort and hides at the side. "Okie!" She said simply. Instead of taking cover though, Zazzy just stood there in front of the fort like a target with legs. Quickly spotting what seemed to be a ranking officer... She guess by his bigger hat and different uniform. With a loud band of smoke, a bullet nailed him in the head and sent him flying to the ground. Zazzy whipped around and made a thumbs up at Asonja's general location. "I got someone." "Good job, but stay covered. We don't want to be-" Just like that, he got shot in the arm which made him wince. "GREAT! JUST GREAT! I DEFINITELY WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN!" He grumbled and held his bleeding arm, which made him drop his weapon. "Holy fresh heck. I'm coming!" She called. Throwing a glare off into the general direction to the shooter. Before bolting back into cover. "Asonja! are you alright?! Ommygosh so much blood definitely not jelly...Ugh!" She rambled. More reassuring herself than Asonja. As she tore off her short poncho and layed it on the grass to take a look at Asonja's arm. Without consent, she half yanked, half ripped his coat's sleeve up to check the wound. It was a small yet deep hole of the spherical wound of where the bullet hit. It didn't go all the way through his arm, but it also missed his bone; a completely lucky miss. "Argh...already I'm becoming 'dead'weight..." "Oooh, SHUSH you! Without you I probably wouldn't know my left from my right here. I dunno much about human history except for the really 'important stuff.' Like 9/11 and George Washington. Which by the way.. Does NOT look good with that stupid wig on." She blabbed through gritted teeth. Zazzy hated using her abilities because they were outta control but she had no choice. There weren't any clean tools around to assist. "Asonja, I need to get the bullet out of your system. I don't know if the outdated cocktail of gunpowders are gonna poison your system." "Lead poisoning is a thing here, Zazzy." Asonja responds and winces a bit. "And plus, George Washington actually never wore a wig." "Yuck. That makes him even worse." Zazzy gagged. "Ok. Better late than never, I guess. Did anyone ever tell you have have beautiful eyes?" She teased. Trying to hide the anxious tension behind a quip. He blinked a few times, as well as blushing a bit. "I never knew someone would like grey eyes." He answered back. While he was distracted, Zazzy briefly jabbed her pointer finger behind Asonja's neck. And quickly shocked him with several volts over electricity,rendering Asonja unconscious for a few moments. Quivering a bit, she drew a shaky breath before carefully rubbing her hands together. Causing the hair on her head to stand up. Steadying her hand, she slowly inched towards the wound on Asonja. Wiggling the bullet out of his arm though the electromagnetic field she was generating. With a small *clinck* the bullet popped out and landed on the grassy floor. Snagging her poncho she set down earlier, she staunched the bleeding on his arm. And exhaled a sigh. A few more gunshots were heard, bringing Asonja back. "H-huh? What? How long have I been out?" He asked worriedly, before noticing his wrapped arm. "Oh...you...you got it out?" She held up the bloodied bullet in her hands to show Asonja. "Yeah. Mission accomplished. Er. Sorta." Zazzy replied with a small smile. "I don't think I can stop an infection though, if one ever happens. We should probably get you some medical attention soon." The seriousness in her tone didn't suit her very well. Like putting on the wrong shoe size. "I definitely agree...also, completely off-topic question but...were you serious about my eye color?" He looked like he was still hanging onto that topic. "I feel like you were kidding about you liking the eye color. I mean...who likes dark grey eyes, anyway? It's a boring color, honestly..." "Well duh. Night time is my favorite time of the day. There's stars, planets, and galaxies. Oooh! And there's the moon too! You remind me of the moon." She jabbered. wiggling her fingers in mid-air. As if making magic. He blushed a little bit. "That's...very nice of you to say. I am not sure how to compliment that..." He says, but then he blinks a few times. "Crap! We gotta hurry this up or Colonial America's doomed!" "HOLY cheesecakes your right. But you can't really hoist a gun without agitating the wound! That's O.K though, I'll stay near you. HEY! Maybe you can sing a song. We can the the Musical duo that saved AMERICA." She chattered, as she carefully supported Asonja's body as she hoisted him up. "Eheh...maybe." Asonja chuckled weakly. "Unfortunately, I don't have a singing skill...or better yet a leading voice...I can hold the gun..." He reached out to get his gun but he winced in pain and pulled back. "Gargh...I hate being weak already..." She patted him on the back, and steadied his weight so he could lean on her for support. "Shaddap. What are you talking about? You're the brains of this mission." Zazzy said decisively. Like it was the end of discussion. "So. Let's try to make this quicker. Who can I shoot to seriously slow down the British forces..?" "The General would definitely slow things down..." He answers. "They're the more highly decorated ones and on horses and shouting the commands to aim and fire. And you notice how they're not shooting at the head? We're going to invent a shooting strategy that is supposed to be invented in 1812: shooting them in the head." "Weird, and dumb. Everyone knows when to duck and cover if your announcing when your gonna fire." She commented. A static field generated from her body and extended out in front of the duo like a intricate webbing. Little fingers of white energy cackled but didn't touch Zazzy on Asonja. "Random thing I figured out how to do a few months back. Really useful for gun fire. Wish I'd though of it earlier." Zazzy said guiltily, glancing at Asonja's wound. "It's fine...it's interesting too." He comments as an "aim" command was given to the British Soldiers. Asonja grunted and went to his gun, wincing loudly at the wound but growled and continued to ready his musket. He actually looked determined to continue, which he never felt at all. Afterwards, he aimed his musket, wincing a bit more at his wound which started to reopen and bleed more. He aimed at the British General's face, fixing his glasses and narrowing his eyes so that he could aim his shot. Then, he fires and the General falls off his horse, about to say the word "fire". At this point, the Continental Army charged at the defenseless British army. They fell back, but only to be stopped by the French ships that were headed into the port of Yorktown. "There...we did it..." Asonja panted, before collapsing and holding his wound which REALLY started to bleed. "Argh...! I strained it too much..." He grumbled. Zazzy's tail fluffed up in distress. "Asonja! Jeez boy, don't get yourself killed! Ohmygosh I dunno what to do to seal the wound.Ican'tjustelectrocuteyouthatwouldhurtyouandmakethingsworse!AAAAH!I Wishtherewas AhospitalaroundherebutthereISNTLOrdiehelpmeeeee." Her ramblings intensified as she tried to staunch the bleeding with her hand. And ended up setting him down again so he wasn't forced to stand. He sat up with the help of Zazzy and he looked at her. "R-relax Zazzy! We made it through and another time rift should appear...I'll be fine, trust me." He reassured her, before wincing again. His black glove had turned into a reddish tint from all the blood. "Let's just get out of here..." She nodded. "Right! We just need to.." She stuttered off, searching around for a rift of somesort near by. The concentration was kinda scary. "There!" Zazzy pointed to a sheltered tree off across the field. "We.. Just need to. Move. You. Errrrr." She said awkwardly, trying to figure out how to transfer the bleeding hedgehog through the field. He brought himself up. "It's alright...I'll bring myself over. You can help me up if you wish but that's up to you." He says, already almost tripping on his own feet and from blood loss. She nudged him up as generally possible. And blotted at his wound with the poncho that had fallen off earlier. He seemed to smile a little bit as they walked. "If you haven't have taken that ball of iron out of my arm, I would've definitely died back there. I thought that I was dying too soon, heh..." He awkwardly chuckled before making a whimper-like groan. "I'm such a drag, aren't I?" "Stop saying that. The only thing dragging here is your moral. You gotta keep your chin up and smile more..." She grinned. "You are special. Now! Start hassling before you turn into Asonja flavored jelly!" "That wouldn't be pleasant, would it?" He smirked weakly for a moment. I hope we can head home...I can't take much of this anymore...I feel like I'm gonna pass out..." Nervous sparks of energy bounced off Zazzy unconsciously. "We're almost there, I'm afraid if I move you any faster your gonna give out.." "I'll be fine...we're almost there..." He says, reaching his hand out to the portal. Then, they got sucked in and appeared in a different field near a huge ocean area behind them. "Oh boy..." He mutters. "Battle of New Orleans, 1815. The War of 1812, which already ended inconspicuously on Christmas Eve of 1814...This one is a bit...graphic." Zazzy gulped. She'd already seen a lot of blood. "Christmas. I like Christmas, just not the snow. Suuuuper cold." She said divertingly. "Don't worry. Once the fire sets in, we'll be good to go. But first, we need to find General Andrew Jackson's men...Oh! They're over there, right on schedule! But...wait...that's not General Andrew Jackson...Who the hell is that?!" He picked up random binoculars to find out who it is, yet he doesn't recognize the face. He grumbles and puts the binoculars back down. "Screw it. This one's hard to fix. We just need to find Andrew Jackson who must be in Tennessee at this point...but we're all the way in Louisiana, south of which. How're we going to get there?!" Suddenly, minutes later, the ground started to shake for a moment with the sounds of loud explosions were heard nearby. They were quick, and had a pattern. Thump.....Thump.....Thump... "Oh..." Asonja says. "This...I know what that sound is...That's giant's footsteps..." He shivers. "This is not good...not good at all...I'm going to scream if I have to see another giant without ME being the one giant..." He growls quietly to himself. Zazzy tensed up. "...G-giant??! As is.. Fe Fei Fo fum!??" She chattered. Twitching at each thump. "Possibly...let's hope it's a nice one...I don't even think they should exist at this time period..." He was a bit worried at that thought, but the Thumps got closer. The trees ahead of them started moving with the thumps, when a few trees recoiled backwards at what seems to be a giant lizard foot. Asonja gulped and clung to Zazzy. "That's not just a giant...that's a giant Dragon!" "O.M.Goodness." She uttered. And uncharacteristically short sentence. Fur was sticking out everywhere. As she stared, wide eyed, at the oncoming blob of darkness and death. And suddenly, out came the full size of the giant dragon on its two legs, about 65 feet tall. When the shadows were lifted, he looked down on them worriedly, as if he had something to hide. "Oh dear..." He says, flustered entirely like a plum. "I-I'm so very sorry...I tripped and I fell in the Rift with you guys on accident. I'm so very sorry..." He bowed a little bit. Asonja was too busy hiding behind Zazzy, grumbling and shaking a little bit. "Oh! Wow.We're lucky you didn't fall on us. Are you O.K??!" She yelled back. Despite Zazzy's bravery, her anxiety was showing via nervous sparks of energy that jumped off her fur tips from time to time. The Giant dragon nervously put his fingers together. "U-uhm...y-yeah I am, thanks for asking...w-what about you two? I hope I didn't scare you two..." He whimpered a little bit. It was clear that even though for the dragon's massive size, he was showing a sign of a lot of cowardice. Zazzy took two blinks and immediately jumped moods all together. "Daaww, no! Never, I mean sure, you were kinda scary at first but now your just kinda a big ball of scales. OmgYoursooocute..." She chattered, walking straight under the dragon and patting him on the foot. He looked down at Zazzy, somewhat confused and not sure what to do. "U-uhm...t-thank you...? I...have never been called that before..." He responds. Asonja was shown just standing in the middle of the field, a clear sign of envy was in his eyes. "Thats weeeeeird. Are you always a giant? Or can you shrink? How big was the egg you were living in??! Whats a food you like to eat? DO YOU HAVE A DAIRY ALLERGY??" Zazzy bombarded. The dragon yelped and stepped back a bit, whimpering. "T-too many questions! I'm so-sorry but I can't answer that many! It's stressing me out..." He wined. "Oh. Uh. Sorry." She choked out. Trying hard not to chatter again Asonja walked up to Zazzy and looked up at the giant Dragon. "I really wish I was like you, in all honesty." He says. "I'm not mad at you or anything but I'm just...wishing to be like you. And also, Zazzy's a bit of a...spazz, but you'll get used to her, I promise. She's very sweet." The dragon sat down so he can see the two better. "I-I suppose..." He responds. "W-where are we anyway?" He asks, looking to Zazzy and then to Asonja. Asonja replies, "We're in New Orleans in the year 1815, a major slave trade area at the time in the south. It's about as popular as Charleston in the coast of South Carolina. Right now we're in Louisiana at that time period." Before Asonja could start reassuring the dragon that everything is going to be okay, he starts to whimper and freak out. "B-but but we CAN'T be here forever! I was fine living in the world I was in earlier...but now I got you guys stuck here...it's all my fault..." The dragon whimpered again. Asonja sighs, seeming to have no visible feelings for the poor guy. "It's not your fault, relax..." He says. "It's just a time rift, and we just need to fix what happens. I'm here to make sure that everything is the way it is supposed to be. Right now, General Andrew Jackson, soon to be the 7th President of the United States in the Election of 1826, should be here by now. Unfortunately we have a different General, so we can assume that Jackson is still in his plantation in Tennessee. We won't be able to get there in time, anyway so I guess we're screwed as it is..." The dragon yelped a bit at the massive amounts of information. He seemed a bit overwhelmed already. "T-then what's MY purpose for...?" He whimpered. "Hey! You could fly us there, couldn't you?! On those big wings!" She said. Cutting to the chase as much as possible. "Oh...yeah...I could. But wouldn't that cause trouble to the timeline...?" The dragon asked, whimpering quietly and worriedly. She shrugged a moment. "In my opinion, the timeline seems pretty messed up already. But we better double check here." Zazzy said, turning to Asonja. "Your' the brains here. What should we do? I mean, I don't wanna cause the timeline to.. I dunno.. Explode. Yeah. That would be pretty bad." "True..." Asonja answers, scratching his head. "Andrew Jackson must be still be in Tennessee and we're all the way in Louisiana. The best option we have is to fly to Tennessee." He looked at the giant dragon, who was sitting down in front of Zazzy and Asonja. He looked worried again. "Sorry bud, we're gonna fly there." "Aww..." The dragon said, poking his fingers together. "Okay...I suppose I can make it work..." Zazzy bounced on her toes a little. "Hey! I've always wanted to fly! I just can't sprout wings though. I'm pretty sure I don't get motion sick. But just in case, I'll bring a bag with me. We need to get there quick!" The dragon nodded and carefully picked the two up and onto his back. "I-I'll try to be careful! I promise. H-hang on tightly but not too tightly okay?" And with that said, he spreads his wings and blasts off into the air northward. "WHOOOOOHO HOO!" Zazzy shouted with glee. Gripping onto the long scales of the dragon to keep from falling off. Asonja was holding on tightly, already pale. "Argh...this is gonna suck for me..." He dry-heaved. The dragon turned his head to his back, still showing his worried look. "P-please don't throw up on me, Mr. Hedgehog..." He whimpered and looked to Zazzy on the other side, showing a small smile. "I-I'm glad you're having fun..." "Suuuuper COOL! Your flying crazy fast, bro. SQUEE!" Zazzy chirped. Positively delighted in the journey. He seemed to smile a bit more but continued to fly at the same speed. He continued to look straight ahead. Asonja, on the other hand, is not looking good in the slightest: He's even more pale than before with a tad of green on his muzzle, and his knuckles were white from grabbing so hard. "Oh come on, 'Sonja. Look! We're flying!" Zazzy insisted. Patting Asonja's whitened knuckles. "Your not gonna fall of, silly! We're in good hands. Er, claws." The dragon chuckled at Zazzy's statement, as if he found it amusing to him. Asonja didn't show much signs of calming down. "I...I appreciate your help but..." Asonja hesitated to say. "You don't understand what I go through...It's a long story about why I'm like this...I'm not sure I could explain it...Sorry pal, if I'm gripping too tightly on your back." Asonja says to the dragon. "N-no worries! I'm fine." The dragon reassures before seeming to slow down to a comfortable speed for everyone. Zazzy's short hair was a knotted mess, but she didn't seem to mind at all. "Even At this speed we'll be there in no time flat." "Yeah..." Asonja agreed. "But it'll take a while for me to...recover from this..." He seemed to grip tighter onto the dragon, but the dragon felt nothing. Asonja was just getting more distressed by the minute, and Zazzy could've sworn she saw tears forming. Zazzy instantly switched moods. Her ears mildly folding, as she twisted around so she could get a better look at the hedgehog. "....Sonj. Are. You ok..?" She asked gently. He looked away from her, so his tears were hidden somewhat. "Yeah...I-I'm fine..." He answers. The hesitant tone in his voice gave it away that he was lying. The dragon was unaware of what was happening. He was, actually, but decided not to take part of it and just listen quietly to what he happening. "Thats. weird, I could have sworn 'being fine' meant smiles. Not tears." Zazzy said. "Sometimes you feel better when you tell others.." "N-no...I'll just feel worse..." Asonja stated, starting to shake a bit. "You won't...understand...Nobody does..." "Sure. But that won't stop me from sympathizing..Y'know that, right?" He stayed silent for a moment but sighed. "You're right. I can't stop you from trying to sympathize, and I won't blame you for your utter determination to do so..." He somewhat looked at her, but not directly in her eyes. "Listen...I'm just...scared. I haven't been able to do anything brave or fundamental in a whole 7 years..." He chocked back a sob and continued. "7 years after I was born, Robotnik came to my house and slaughtered my family in front of me. I never learned how to fight or stand up to myself then, so I just sat there and watched with tears in my eyes. My parents told me to run away, but I was too stiff to move...My brother ran away, but he didn't bother to come get me. I was soon captured and brought into his base. I don't remember what happened from that point...it's all vague..." "Thats..awful." Zazzy said softly. Her usual bright eyes were dulled a bit by sadness. "I'm so sorry, Asonja. No one should have to go through that." "It's fine..." He shook his head. The dragon seemed to look back at Asonja before landing softly on the ground, not quite at their destination. He set Zazzy and Asonja down carefully and shrank to their sizes. He was still keeping an eye on Asonja, examining him from all angles, even from top view and bottom view as he grew and shrank constantly until going to Zazzy's height. "You remind me of someone...familiar." The dragon says. "Even the story you said was very familiar. Are you sure you can't remember anymore?" The dragon asks Asonja. Asonja answered by shaking his head. "I don't recall seeing you at all." Asonja informed. "But my brother who ran away...I didn't know much of him as he kept hiding from me." The dragon's eyes seemed to widen a bit, and stumbled back. "W-w-wait a second! 7 years...hiding...That means...you're..." His eyes slowly widened to that of an owl's eyes until he tackles Asonja lightly into a hug, squealing for joy. "That means you're my brother! Asonja, it's been so long! Way too long!" The dragon's tail was wagging like crazy, Asonja shocked beyond belief. "I...I'm sorry but...what is your name again?" Asonja asks. The dragon let go, some small tears in his eyes. "It's me...Zoralth!" He responded. "You don't remember the Hide and Seek games we used to pull on Mom and Dad? And that time when the school bully was bothering you and I scared him off with my powers just for you? That was my first time protecting you! Don't you remember those times?!" Asonja thought for a moment, but shook his head a bit. "I'm sorry, I don't recall much of my past as I tend to forget about it. But it's great to see a long-lost brother of mine return. I thought I had no family, since you ran away. I never heard nor seen you ever again until now." Asonja seemed to have a bit of a smile, but it was held back as if his negative emotions still clouded his vision. Zazzy was twitching excitedly. Biting at her thumb nail in attempt to contain the rising excitement. "Ooooooooh. Bros! Who'da thought?! Super cool coinkydink..." She managed to summarize. "Yeah...I never thought I'd still have my family here with me..." Asonja says, but shakes his head quickly as he was going off a tangent. "But we need to hurry to Tennessee. Think you can grow again and fly us there?" Zoralth nods, grows back to his regular 63 foot size, picks up Asonja and Zazzy carefully onto his back and blasts off again in the same direction. "Tennessee, here we come!" He adds. "THIS IS GREAT!" She shouted in the wind. "CAN I BE THE FIRST TO SAY... PLOT TWIST~!" Zoralth chuckled a little bit at that. "I'd say the same thing, miss!" He replied. He then turned closer to Zazzy and whispered a little bit to her, "I think you and Asonja look great together. Just sayin..." For a moment she paused. Eyes wide like a startled child. Then she giggled a bit. "Oh. hehehe~" She smiled. Glancing back at the clueless Asonja. "You really think?" She whispered. "I KNOW so. I think you two should be MORE than just friends." Zoralth smirked a bit. "I can definitely see you and Asonja kissing in a tree!" Zoralth chuckled a bit, like he was the child. Zazzy was grinning from ear-to-ear. "..Well. Maybe so~" She said in a mildly sing-song voice. (Zazzy dear you have NO idea. Not a clue... The life thats been planned for you. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) (Indeed... *Evilly laughing in the shadows*) Zoralth giggled again, and continued flying. He occasionally gave Zazzy the signal for her to scoot over to Asonja. He was actually curious to see how Asonja would react to Zazzy being close to him. Zazzy 'accidentally' slipped from her gripping on Zoralth and slid back some ways. And ended up being right next to Asonja. Asonja jumped a bit and looked at Zazzy. "You okay?" He asked, actually having a slight blush of embarrassment. "Thank god you didn't fall off, that would've ended badly. I was probably going to be the cushion of your fall!" He laughed, a bit awkwardly too. "Yee-ah. I'm good now! Zor-zor's scales kinda hurt. But thats totally fine because sometimes you win some and you loose some. RIGHT NOW WE'RE FLYING for crying out loud." She said. Almost making the perfect impression of an emoji face. :D Asonja chuckled a little bit and nodded. "Of course, of course. Zoralth is interesting. I sometimes wish I was like him, even though we're twins...It's like he's the bigger brother both mentally and physically..." He seemed to pat Zoralth's scales for a moment as if going back to his own past for a bit. Zazzy nudged Asonja's shoulder for a moment to snap him outta his weird daze. "So. We're gonna be stuck on this dragon for a while. Minus well make the most of it. What's a hobby you like to do?" (OMG you will never believe this but my parents are playing HtTYD's 'Where no one goes' in out living room right now. Super ironic considering where our heros are at the moment xD) He blinked a few times at the question, and looked around for a moment as if avoiding the question, but answered it regardless. "I don't really...do much of anything nowadays. Whenever I'm in the Nimagi Freedom Fighter base with Axel, I just sit around and sleep most of the time. Pitiful, I know..." He poked his two index fingers together, rather embarrassingly. He was surprisingly colorful with emotions this time, but it seemed like he was trying to hide more of his emotions. "..Whaat. You're so smart though. You shouldn't keep that big brain sitting on the bench all the time." She encouraged. "I know that but there's nothing much for me to do there anyway!" Asonja replied back. "It's hard to find something that I like doing..." Zazzy's ears folded back apprehensively. "Ah.. I'm sorry. " She said quietly for a moment. "Don't be sorry if you weren't involved." Asonja replies. "I shouldn't have been so...harsh with my statement. I've just been a little stressed lately and I'm REALLY trying to get some help for it...but I can never seem to get the stress and anxiety away, you know?" "I can understand. Sometimes I get anxious too." She replied in less than 10 words. "That's good...at least somebody, but my lost brother, understands." Asonja replies, still looking down at Zoralth's scales. He sometimes looked up at Zazzy for a moment while he spoke. "You know those people who are too arrogant to help you out emotionally and sometimes physically? I'm practically surrounded by them in the Base...it's a bit abstract if you think about it. They're trying to help, but they don't realize they're not helping." Zazzy frowned, but her optimistic spirit soon returned. "Well, you need to communicate with them. They'll never know unless you say something. Not everyone can read minds. Also BLEH. I'm SOSOO Glad I can't hear what everyone's thinking. I'd be crazy!" Asonja laughed a little bit and lightly smiled, which is ''incredibly rare to see, coming from him. "Perhaps that would be the case. We'll never know for sure if you are crazy or not. But you are energetic, I'll give you that." "Thats probably why I was never allowed to drink coffee. Or anything with caffeine..." She pondered. A finger resting on her pursed lips, as if to shush herself. "I've never drank coffee before...nor caffeine. I just sleep." Asonja replies. "I don't really sleep much! Never really need to. I'm just to sparky to do that stuff. I have napped before, but usually when I'm sick. Bleh. Being sick sucks. One time, I got so sick that my vomit-..." She was about to continue. Asonja covered Zazzy's mouth for a quick second. "Yeah yeah yeah, I'm gonna need you to NOT go into detail please? I apologize if that was rude but I REALLY don't want to vomit myself..." He was actually getting a bit green. "Oh! Right." She managed to mumble through his hand. The rest was a bunch of random 'Hrmss.' and "Muhs.' All it ever actually did was tickle Asonja's hand. He snickered and put his hand away from her mouth. "Alright, that tickles and I don't want to start laughing uncontrollably, thank you very much." He was still trying to keep a straight face but was smirking a bit. "But Mamaw always said..'Laughter is the best medicine. Unless you're dying...' Mamaw was such a silly pickle." She said cheerfully. "A silly pickle?" Asonja couldn't help but laugh at that. "That's the funniest thing I've heard all day." Zazzy's face lit up. And almost purred with happiness. "Well, I'm glad it came from me. I like your laugh. You've gotta smile more." "Yeah...it's hard to smile when others bring you down. It's almost entirely impossible." He only smiled a little bit, but not to the point where he was frowning. "Anyway, we should be getting close to Tennessee." He raised his voice so Zoralth could hear him. "Hey bud, how's it goin' over there?" Zoralth looked behind him to the two. "We're almost there, but I noticed a wormhole in front of me in just a few meters. I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing..." "A wormhole? It must be another time rift and this one must've fixed itself somehow...Oh well. Let's give it a shot Zoralth, nice and smooth!" "You got it, bro!" Zoralth nods and speeds up toward the wormhole. "Whooooa! Are you sure?! Isn't this how we got here in the first place??" She called, uncertainty creeping in her voice. "Perhaps." Asonja said, but sounded uncertain. "But I do not know where this wormhole will lead us. Let's hope that this is our way out of this distortion." He seemed to be nervously holding his hands together, seeming tense a little bit. "I don't want to damage anymore of this past and I'd hate to ruin it even more." Zazzy bit her lip. "Well. All or nothing.. Lets do it!" She said decisively. "Right..." Asonja said nervously, still holding his hands together like all he had for comfort and reassurance was himself. Zazzy tapped nervous energy out on the back of Zoralth. Watching them edge closer to the portal. Suddenly, when all three of them went through the portal, there was something odd: it was just a black background, and Zoralth was missing. Asonja and Zazzy fall to the invisible ground, still in the black void. Asonja yelped when he landed on the ground and he noticed Zoralth's disappearance with a shock. "Zoralth?!" He called and looked around for him. "Zoralth where'd you go!? This isn't a good time to play hide and seek, you know! Don't leave us here! Don't leave ME here!" He ran around the void, his voice echoed slightly. This was the first time Zazzy has seen Asonja stress this much almost to the point of tears. Zazzy her self was a bit shocked. But she took deep breaths, and accessed the situation. "Sonj', We can't find him if we panic. We have to calm down." She attempted to reassure, both him and herself. "I know but without him I'm nothing! He's all the family I have left! What if he's dead or lost?!" He shook Zazzy a bit, but got a bit of static electricity for a moment before freaking out again. The feline's fur was sticking up a bit, both from the static but also from fear. "He can't be gone! We'll find him! I- I know it!" She said shakily. Asonja fell to his knees and curled into a ball, whimpering. "I hope so...I don't want to lose him again..." He sniffles. "Oh boo hoo, you'll get over it!" A voice echoed back to Zazzy and Asonja, and Asonja got up quickly. The voice sounded like Asonja's but a bit more dry and crazier. "Trust me, I've lost a lot of family members, but I didn't cry...because I killed them all! HEHEHAHA!" "Show yourself already! What did you do to Zoralth!?" Asonja called, looking around to find the source of the voice. "Oh, I didn't do anything to him!...not yet anyway. But soon! Veeeerry Soon indeed! Hehe~!" The voice seemed to go right behind Zazzy, as a stray finger seemed to touch the bottom of Zazzy's chin. "And you my dear, will be PURRfect for my next experiment! HEHE~ I'm so clever~!" The finger vanished and the voice moved around before Zazzy could scratch the hell out of whoever touched her. Asonja was noticeably pissed at that thought, as well. "GAAAaha!" She yelped. Jumping at an unseen foe. "What. the. CARP!?" She shuddered in disgust. "If I see that good for nothing fart cloud I'll tear his larynx out!" Zazzy growled uncharacteristically. "Save the anger for later, dearie!" The voice echoed again. "Or else my experiment won't be as fun when you don't have anymore energy! Now...for my first experiment, I shall randomly pick one of you to do a certain task for me in history...if you know what it is, of course..." The voice chuckled and went around, not being able to be seen. "Now...can any of you guess the worst events in Modern American history? I'll give you a hint...it was in April 14th of 1865..." The voice seemed to go toward Asonja, who was rather stiff from fear. "Do you know, buddy? I know you're the smart one around here...I know you can figure it out..." The fact that the voice called Zazzy dumb seemed to make her even more mad in the background. "U-uhm..." Asonja hesitated. "T-The assassination of President Lincoln?" "Yup! And you know who killed him? John Wilkes Booth, right? WRONG! It's going to be someone different...and it's going to be YOU!" The voice echoed louder as the black void slowly turned into what appears to be an Auditorium. "You don't know what you're doing, bud!" Asonja shouted. "You're causing a major rip in the time-space continuum just for doing this, you know!" "I am aware of that, and I want you BOTH to perish in the rip! HEHEHAHA! Good luck~!" The voice echoed one final time and vanished. Suddenly, Asonja started to choke and he fell to the ground, holding his throat. "Asonja!" Zazzy cried as she bolted to his as fast as her legs could carry her. He stopped, and then looked up at Zazzy with a wide smirk, and his eyes glowed purple. "He's under my control now, girly!" The voice came out of Asonja's mouth now, as he laughed and ran to the stairs to the President Lincoln's private box. "Have fun being useless~!" "Y''OU'LL BE USELESS BY THE TIME I'M DONE WITH YOU YOU OLD FART!" She roared. Little fingers of electricity was building up into a aura around her. Zazzy quickly flashed after 'Asonja', silently praying she would make it on time. The voice controlled Asonja, laughing maniacally. "Catch me if you can, pussycat! HEHAHAHA!" He grabbed a nearby gun and continued forth to the box. Zazzy tried to fire at the gun, hoping to fry it's gears, or at the very least, slow the maniac down. But she barley missed him as he dashed up the final stairway to the stage box. Determined, she half sprinted, half barreled down the hall, and was on the heels of Asonja. The voice stopped and aimed the gun behind Lincoln's head. "You're too late now Zazzy!" He says before readying the gun. There was actually a window of opportunity for Zazzy at this very moment. She hesitated a moment. Knowing what need to be done but she was unwilling to hurt her friend...But If I don't, the whole timeline will be flipped..'' And with that, the feline jumped, as if startled. "NO!!" She cried, a surge of energy leaped forward. Hurtling a massive amount of energy at poor Asonja's body. Which in a quick flash, nailed him in the chest. An audible crack of lightning was heard as it struck. The entire theater just went quiet after that. Strangely how no one saw what exactly happened, but Asonja laid down on the ground. His eyes opened and the purple in his eyes vanished. He coughed a bit, smoke coming out from his mouth. "W-what...What happened? I was choking and now...you're..." He blushed massively, but he shook his head quickly to get the thought out of his head. "W-what exactly happened is the better question..." She sighed a breath of relief. Then reality set in for her. "Aaaaah SHOOT. We gotta get outta here before someone sees us!" She hissed. Hoisting Asonja up on her shoulder. "Hnng. C'mon!" Asonja was actually light...almost too light. "Okay, okay! Try going outside!" He pointed as much as he could behind him so that Zazzy could see the exit. But before they could leave, the gunshot was heard. And then someone shouts, "Sic semper tyrannis! THE SOUTH IS AVENGED!" The person fell from the box, breaks his leg, but manages to run off the side door as screams were heard. "No time for distractions, let's go Zazzy!" Asonja shouted worriedly. Zazzy's ears folded. She was trying really hard not to dump Asonja and go beat the crap out of Booth. But she knew all to well that everything had to remain as it was. Easily hefting Asonja, she re-traced her steps back to where they came from. Once they reached outside, the void appeared around them again. The voice sounded, "Hoho, you're not as dumb as you look, kitty! I see you even have a love interest~!" The voice cackled. "Pffft. Yeah. Something you clearly don't. Is this what you do for a hobby? Stalking people? Wowza." She said, in attempt to bravado. Something she learned from a certain purple pincushion. "I haven't heard that one in a LOONG while, missy. I've heard all the insults in the book!" The voice retaliated, before showing a whole body. He looked a LOT like Asonja is was almost uncomfortable: He wore a pale white trench coat, tattered black jeans and black combat boots that have long been worn. His fur tone looked the same but slightly lighter like soot was all over his body. His hair was almost an absolute mess as well as his red eyes. "Don't think you can insult me!" He points at her, visibly shaking a bit. It wasn't from fear but more of anger. "Just wait until you get through the last change in history...and then you'll be begging for mercy once you have to deal with me! Hehehe~!" He came up to her and smirked his wide toothy grin. Under his trench coat, she could notice a sticky black and purple substance that was going up his arm, but he didn't notice at all. "Oooh~ this'll be so entertaining! Watching you scream in pain while you try to save the love of your life! But look at this fool!" He smacked the back of Asonja's head, which actually startled him a little bit. "He can't even walk on his two feet! He can't even fight back! Does he even know how to throw a punch?! HAHAHA~!" The look-alike punched Asonja in the back of the head before vanishing back a few meters from Zazzy. Zazzy was tense now, but she checked Asonja first. "Sonj' are you ok..?" She asked, as she gingerly checked the bruise forming upon the back of his head. "Yeah...I'm fine..." Asonja muttered quietly in pain. "You think you can do me a quick favor when I recover my movement?" "O-of course." She replied. Glancing about, giving the dark void around them a nasty glare from time to time. "...Kick his ass for me." He seemed to smirk weakly at her. "Kick his good-for-nothing ass and leave some space for me too!" "Oh, blah blah blah, you wouldn't even hurt a fly, hedgehog!" The look-alike retaliated. "I guarantee you'll be crying in pain once you punch me in the face!" "Hey there, tubby. If you ran like your mouth did you'd be in better shape. Asonja is a better person than you'll ever be. Stop trying to belittle him for the greater satisfaction of your envy, you potato sack." Zazzy growled. Gently setting Asonja's head down and rising to her full height. She spat neat the old coots shoe. The other hedgehog was silent, looking down at the spit that almost landed on his shoe. He looked up at Zazzy, growling as well. "What...did you say?! Are you protecting the weakling?! Don't you dare start protecting that good-for-nothing jackass like him! He's nothing more than a brat!" Asonja seemed to be clenching his hands into fists, wanting to punch the look-alike in the face so hard, but he realized his legs were still numb. He sighed quietly in defeat, but was happy that Zazzy was protecting him. "You heard me. P-O-T-A-T-O S-A-C-K!" She spelled out. "If you wanna fight buddy, you've got one! NO amount of creepy void shadows can hide you from me!" Zazzy said, defiantly wagging a finger at the doppelganger. Standing in front of Asonja like a shield. "You shouldn't mess with me..." The hedgehog put his hands together, seeming to gain a dark atmosphere of purple aura around him. "You won't see the light again and I guarantee you won't!" Zazzy cupped her hands together, and a beam of lightning jumped between her hands like the insides of a plasma globe. A warm yellow-ish glow flared up in that void. Particularly around Zazzy. "..Even in the darkest of darkness. There's always a light.." She quoted to no one in particular. "I'm. Not. Scared. Of you." Zazzy said, looking the hedgehog right in the eye. "You should BE!" The hedgehog ran toward Zazzy, darkness surrounding his arms. "I'll choke the light out of you AND your boyfriend!" He teased. Right off the bat, Zazzy mildly shoved Asonja away from the battle zone. And proceeded to side kick a wave of electricity to the left of the crazy hedgehog. He caught her leg with his right hand, gripping her ankle tightly. Her leg then began to feel numb as the darkness seemed to creep over her it very slowly. "Hehehe~! The Corruption will soon infect you into a slow painful death!" Zazzy gritted her teeth as she awkwardly rolled onto her back and launched her foe into the air with as much force as physically possible. Her fur started to hum with energy, and she was beginning to glow like a nightlight. The hedgehog landed near Asonja with a grunt and an echoing thud from her attack. The Corruption in her leg seem to vanish almost immediately. Asonja noticed that the hedgehog was beside him, so he got up and quickly moved backwards before realizing that he still hasn't recovered fully, so then he falls backward. The look-alike to Asonja got up and growled at Zazzy. "You won't beat me THAT easily!" He puts his hands in the air and forms a shadow ball and throws it toward Zazzy. The feline formed like a 'gun' with her hands, and launched concentrated lightning at the wad of shadows. "That is some wicked looking space gas. Did you eat a burrito patter or something??" She chirped. The shadow ball dissipated upon coming in contact with the lightning. The debris vanished and the hedgehog came at her and right-hooked her in the face. "Don't start talking nonsense; it's a waste of your time and mine!" "STRANGER DANGER." She yelled through a sore muzzle. Instinctively kicking the sucker between the legs. He stood there for a moment before falling backward and grabbing where he was kicked. "ARGH! WHY IS IT ALWAYS THAT SPOT?! DAAARGH!" He rolled around, groaning. Asonja was trying not to laugh, but it hurt him regardless. "Hehehe! Not so smug now!" She called. Forming an electrical sphere around the limp fool. "Not for long, and I'll be back to my former self! Just you wait! Now what are you doing, I'm actually a bit confused now..." The hedgehog looked at the sphere that surrounded him. "Shocky bubble. Bucko. I don't want your creepy decay anywhere near me." She said, trying not to chatter. He poked the bubble and felt the shock so he pulled away. He growled at her. "I'll find my way out soon...and when I do, you will regret fighting me!" "Bleh, the only thing I'm regretting is not bringing a can of Febreze! Man, I can smell you through that bubble!" She said, pinching her nose. "Sonj' How are you..?" Zazzy asked in a weird, nasally voice. "I'm...working my way through..." He answers, coughing a bit. "My legs are starting to gain some blood now..." "Boo hoo, cry me a river, ya big baby..." The hedgehog in the bubble crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Zazzy suddenly increased the voltage of the walls, and somewhat tazed the sarcastic hedgehog's butt. Before letting off again. And giving him one heck of a nasty glare. He seemed to glare back after recovering from the shock, but he also grinned. "You are persistent...I like that. But the fact that you have a cowardly piss-worm with you, it disgusts me." "Name calling, really? Your resorting to name calling? That's pretty childish.. And this is coming from ME." She said, acknowledging her immaturity. "Your insults are just as inept as mine." He replies, before looking at Asonja for a moment. He then got an idea and his eyes shined purple while he stared at Asonja. This made Asonja choke and roll around again like what happened in Ford's Theater. "You may have me trapped..." The hedgehog said, but then Asonja said in sync with the other, "But I can still control the outside!" Zazzy shocked the little turd again. "No. Bad. Stop it." She said. While it sounded light-hearted, she silently feared for Asonja. She really didn't wanna have to zap him again. Asonja fainted again, since apparently a simple shock can get the control away, even if it's from both of them. "AW COME ON!!" The hedgehog shouted. "I TRY TO DO SOMETHING AND YOU WORK AROUND IT! Argh...This Villain work is harder than I thought..." He grumbled. "I thought you were supposed to be the smart one here." She teased, squatting down to get a better look at the hedgehog. "Now, 1: Why do you hate Asonja so much..? ..And 2: How do we get out of here." "Answer to your second question; You can't." The hedgehog answered blatantly. "Only I have to take you out of here. But I'm not! For several reasons that are harder to explain AS WELL AS the answer to your first question. I cannot explain as it is both boring, and entirely dumb. Your kind wouldn't even understand anyway..." Zazzy sat down on her bum and tucked her tail around her folded legs. Resting her head on one of her hands, she giggled. "I have aaaaaall the time in the world. And its not like you have a choice here." "Yeah, I suppose that's true...Ugh, fine." The hedgehog states, as he groans and rolls his hand. "Basically, I had the knowledge of knowing that there was alternate universes of all kinds. The one universe, where I'm from, I lived exactly like this one had." He pointed behind him to the unconscious Asonja and continued, "However, my parents and brother were not killed by Robotnik, but from myself; I figured that I was just a mess, a mistake from my very existence! So as I got older, I started developing my knowledge of Quantum Physics and studied Time and Space at the age of 5. I built a machine that I called the 'Universe Jumper' and jumped to multiple universes and constantly killed the Asonjas in that universe. After this one behind me, there is one last known Asonja in the universe, and he is said to be the strongest in that said universe and I'll be going after him once I take down your Asonja. Long story short, I despise myself and the many universe versions of myself so I can end the name from existence! And this corruption that's growing on me as we speak is what's slowly killing me as well from doing these jumps through time and space, but I don't really care about that as much as I want to destroy the Asonja name." Zazzy tapped her chin thoughtfully. "But.. Isn't there like.. and infinite amount of multi-verses? Every time you kill an Asonja another timeline would just pop up again. Kinda fruitless.. Isn't it?" She said, with a surprising amount of knowledge. (WHOOOOA. This dude sounds like DC's Zoom. How cool :O) (I don't even watch DC or Marvel stuff, I just thought that straight out of my head XD) "Yes, that is true; I would be at it for a while," The corrupted Asonja claims. "But I'm only going for the Asonjas that are mistakes, much like the one behind me, as he so claims. It's my duty to get rid of him as that is what he wishes." "..But. Killing other you's isn't going to solve your problem. Despite what most people believe, everyone was born with a purpose. Mistakes are gonna happen. You can't let them get to you, it only throws mud on your windshield." Zazzy said, mimicking the sweeping motions of a windshield wiper for a moment. Before cocking her head to the side in thought. "You know. You try really hard to be someone your not. When I first met you.. You were a total butt... And you still kinda are sometimes. But, deep down, your still an Asonja." She said warmly. "What's the mistake in that..?" His eyebrows twitched as he groaned. "I am the mistake, cat!" He grumbled. "He is as well, and he knows damn well that he's a mistake into his universe and I'm a mistake in mine! We're doing ourselves a favor, and WE don't need any interference from the likes of you!" The real Asonja in the background groaned in minuscule pain as he was trying to get back onto his feet. The other continued, "That's why I aim to stop you and his dragon friend; so that you won't interfere with my job of getting rid of your Asonja." "WHAT could you have possibly done to the universe to think your a mistake?!" She called him out on his problems. "Maybe you blinked.. *gasp* Or you... BREATHED??!" Zazzy continued, being quite over the top. She pointed at the anti's chest. "...That thing there in your chest. Its called a heart. Your a live, breathing, thinking.. person! Now don't you DARE tell me that you, yourself, and everyone else is a mistake!" His eyes seemed to have widened for a moment, and was silent. He grimaced and crossed his arms. "Well, you can't blame what people say...they call you the mistake and, what can you do? You can't change their thought on who you are, so just let them say all they want. We both know the words are true, so why bother change their belief?" "Prove them wrong! All you're doing is confirming those people's hard opinions. You don't have to become what they believe you to be.. " She huffed. "It's what they want. They think they're superior to everyone else." He replied sternly. "If they want us to die, then so be it; they could care less." The real Asonja was starting to slowly stand up, groaning in obvious pain. Zazzy snorted. She was letting kinda impatient, so she left the evil Asonja to his own devices, and when to go tend to Asonja. "Sonj' You okie...?" "Yeah...I'm fine." He coughed a bit. "I'm a bit burnt and wheezy but...I think I'll be fine for the next 5 minutes, give or take." Zazzy patted him on the back.. almost like a baby, to help him with the coughs. He seemed to groan a bit more, but was slightly better. "Sorry for not being much use to you. I didn't want you to get hurt..." "Pffft. I'm fine, Sonj. Your the one who got fried.. " She said. continuing the use of her new nickname. "I suppose..." He coughed more smoke from his lungs before getting back up on his feet sloppily. "Get him out of the bubble...I'm gonna have a word with him." He cupped his right fist with his left, staring intently at the other Asonja who gulped in sudden concern. "Whaa?! Are you sure Asonja?" She asked with uncertainty. "Are you up to this?" He nodded, some purple aura flowing around him. Artificial wind was going around him, making his trench coat flow. "Yes. I am sure. It'll be for a moment..." His eyes shimmered red for a moment. With even more uncertainty, the electrical bubble dissolved. And Zazzy braced for impact. Asonja just walked toward the other one, who seemed worried. He said as he was backing up, "Hey now, l-let's not be hasty! W-we can relate, right? You're like me and I'm like you!" Before he could finish, Asonja right-hooked the other across the face, springing him back against the wall 50 feet back. in just under 1 second. "You...are a disgrace to others like me!" Asonja shouted at the other. "You think it's best to run away from your fears?! You think it's okay to give others, innocents, pain that you received from idiots?!" He points at the other hedgehog, keeping his posture firm and voice stern. "Even though I used to do these terrible acts, I have learned from my mistakes! Who cares what other people think about you?! You control your own life, and not anyone else can say otherwise! FIGHT. BACK. Fight back the words that you've been thrown at, Fight back the pain and the urge to pass it on to others! I will have NO tolerance toward anyone who pains me, OR Zazzy alike! Do you hear me?! Do NOT make the same mistakes we BOTH made! Stand up for yourself, and quit giving up!" Zazzy was trying hard to force her fur to lie still. She was kinda startled by the sudden anger that came from Asonja. The other Asonja was getting up, but had his head down. The aura faded from Asonja and he let his arm fall. The other Asonja was shaking, but not from rage; from sadness and realization. Asonja walked over to him and seemed to hug him from the side. "I'm sorry for shouting and hurting you, but you really need to realize what you're doing!" Asonja says normally, as he escorted the other Asonja to Zazzy. "You're causing major damage to the Time-Space Continuum because of what people have been saying negatively about you! You let them do this to you..." Asonja sat down, and the other Asonja sat down as well. The corruption on his arm was clearly visible at this point. "Y-you're right..." The other Asonja sniffled. "What was I doing...I killed innocent versions of us for stress relief...I'm terribly sorry I brought you two into this mess...I can't forgive myself for what I've done..." He scrunched up to his knees and sobbed quietly. Asonja was trying very hard himself not to cry as he would've done the same thing if he was the other. The feline was having a hard time grasping the situation, and was still on alert for if... EITHER of them, jumped her. "Uuh.." Asonja looked to Zazzy, giving her a reassuring look and smile. Don't worry, it seemed to say. He'll be alright, and I'll make sure he won't hurt you or me. Zazzy seemed to chill out a bit more, and her more bubbly side slowly returning. "GROUUUUP HUG!" She said, tackling the two and squeezing them both. Kinda making everything awkward. Asonja chuckled a bit at Zazzy's sudden happiness. The other Asonja was slightly confused, but was starting to hug back. "Okie. Sooo. Now what do we do here?" She said, poking her head into more of a 'football huddle' formation. so she could see both of their faces. The other Asonja pulled away, seeming to look down most of the time. "Well, I have to get you two out of here somehow. The energy we need will take a long time. And the portal that opens may or may not take us into the wrong dimension. Also, I noticed your dragon friend vanished too, and I'm guessing we need to find him." Asonja pulled away too, freaking out. "GAAAH! I FORGOT ALL ABOUT HIM!" This triggers Asonja to roll around the void ground, moaning in distress. The other Asonja just watched in surprised concern. "Wait so you actually didn't kidnap him?" She asked, mildly surprised. "No, I wouldn't hurt a family member even if I had lost my sanity." The other Asonja responded, still watching over the sobbing Asonja. "Though we are in the space between multiverses and timelines, he shouldn't be hard to find." Zazzy perked up. "LETS FIND HIM!" She bellowed with determination. And lightly kicking the crying Asonja in the back. "Sonj' , Tears won't bring him back, we gotta look for him!" Asonja was still crying waterfalls, both from pain and from losing his brother. "Yes Zazzy~..." He sobs. The other Asonja goes to his wristwatch and presses on it. A portal suddenly opens nearby. "Come on! Let's get going!" The kitty half dragged, half hoisted the weepy Asonja up to his feet, and started shoving him towards the portal. "C'mon!" Asonja trips and falls into the portal, along with smashing into the other Asonja into the portal. "Whoooooa!" Zazzy's balance was thrown and she tipped into the portal herself in a very clumsy fashion. Upon going out the other end of the portal, they arrived in a 1850's-like city. Asonja and the other were visible as they were going the opposite way of a massive crowd. The feline quickly hopped to her feet, and went after the two. It would be hard to miss them in a crowd, they stick out like a bruised thumb. "Hey! So, uh. Where are we??" She called. The other Asonja had to stop the real Asonja from going anywhere as Zazzy was in view. The other Asonja replies, "We're in the beginning of what appears to be the Second Industrial Revolution, the time where people from Eastern and Southern Europe including parts of Asia come for work. However the conditions here are very...strict and poor. So poor, infact, that people die while working because of how dirty everything is. And you know what else? Kids are put into dangerous job conditions like going into coal mines and blowing up part of the cave only to run out and see the adults pissing themselves because they're too scared to die, SO THEY LET A CHILD DO ALL THE WORK AND-" Asonja slaps the other Asonja across the face, calming him down. "Dude!" Asonja says to the other. "Calm yourself down, you'll scare her! I know it's horrible but this is the past and not the present! Time has changed!" Zazzy glanced around at the conditions. And sure enough what they said was indeed true. "Hm, so. What do we have to do here?" The other Asonja responded to the question, once the actual Asonja let go of him. "Well, for starters, we have to look around and find Zoralth. That son-of-a-gun shouldn't be that hard to find as-" Before he could finish his sentence, the crowd started to run away all together away from a group of buildings, which then, coincidentally, Zoralth showed up as he massive claw gripped the building next to him. He was looking around, looking stressed and annoyed. "Guys?! Where'd you go!?" He shouted, but looked down occasionally as he moved about, until suddenly stopping RIGHT above the group of three. They were just inches of being squished. "AH! Oh my goodness I thought I squished you guys...I'm so sorry..." Zoralth says as he moved his foot away from the three. "Where have you guys been?! I was worried sick!" "ZOR! HAI! WE FOUND YOU!" Zazzy belted at the top of her lungs, hugging a toe of the dragon. Zoralth was a bit surprised upon her doing this but he shrank back to normal to them. "I'm glad I found you guys too. But why is he here?" Zoralth pointed to the other Asonja. The real one was going to explain, but he wasn't sure how to put it into words. "We had a crazy fight because the old one got grumpy and stuff so he locked us away in a creepy black space fart and we had an epic battle but then hugged it all out and managed to leave the stank. SO NOW WE'RE HERE!" Zazzy chirped, loud enough to scare off several birds. Zoralth blinked a few times but smiled "I'm glad you two are together. You make a really great teammate to my brother. I can already feel that he has something towards you." He chuckled while Asonja blushed in the background. The other one stepped in. "Apologies for sending you off, Mr. Zoralth. I'll sending you guys back to your timeline." "Wait, really?" Zazzy asked, mildly surprised. And still clutching Zoralth's toe. Zoralth nodded. "Yeah! You guys are a great team. Anyway, I'm ready to head back, other Asonja." "Great to hear." He says, as he opens a portal for the three. "There you guys go. Now go on, head back to your timelines. I'll go back to mine" "..." Zazzy was oddly frowning more than she was rejoicing. "I'm.. gonna miss you guys though." She said, ears drooping. "If I go through the gate I may never see you again." "True..." Asonja looked down for a moment before Zoralth butted in. "Oh! How about you guys trade numbers and addresses? That usually works!" "Oh!" Asonja looked surprised. "Yeah, let's do that!" Zazzy whipped out a piece of paper. Then she jotted down her number and impossible address that simply said.. "In that house on the hill." ''After completing her work she handed Asonja the pad and paper. He looked at the address and looked up at Zazzy. "Wait...you mean that one house on that one hill that's close to my apartment?" ''"I THINK I KNOW WHERE YOU SPEAK OF. I dunno, I think so!!! I Hope so!" The feline chirped, hopeful indeed. Zoralth smiled at this while Asonja wrote down his number and address. Asonja handed her the paper and said, "You know where that is? It's that big grey building near 27th street just on the outskirts of Station Square." The feline wrote the directions down on her arm with another ink pen. Rather odd. "Ok. I will totally find you. Shouldn't be too hard!" She smiled. A ting of a purr on her words. He noticed that, which made him blush slightly. She also saw his first smile, which was very light. "It should't be that hard. If you get lost, let me know and I'll come and find you." He says. Zazzy gave him two thumbs up. "GREAT. Because That might happen to me.. several times. A day." She replied. "NOW I HAVE A MISSION!" Zoralth chuckled a bit. The other Asonja seemed to smile a bit himself, despite his deep corruption. He breaks the silence between them for a moment by saying, "Come on, let's get going. I can't hold this portal much longer." Zoralth nods, hugs Asonja to say goodbye, and flies through the portal. The cat frowned. Because she knew what came next, but that doubt was quickly killed with her high sense of optimism. "I'll see you later!" Zazzy said, her face bright with happiness. Without asking, she scooted up close to Asonja and kissed him on the cheek. With that, both Asonjas blushed, the actual one blushing the most. He seemed to be a bit light headed after that, but regained his balance. "T-...Thank you Zazzy. I'll be seeing you later." He hugged her, resting his head on her shoulder. She purred softly, before stopping short as if to realize something. "OH CHEESE and CRACKERS. I had a Lasagna in the oven!! I NEED TO GO." She said with great hurry. Her pasta was in peril! With that she bolted for the portal, and waved one final goodbye before getting sucked back in. Asonja laughed a bit and stopped in front of the portal to look at the other Asonja. "So I'm guessing that if I get more depressed than I already am, this happens?" He points to the other Asonja's purple/black arm. "Precisely that." He answered. "I would follow Virus' instructions before thinking twice when you see her this week. Now that you have someone to impress, that might give you some motivation to do what she says. You don't want to make either of them upset, would you?" "No sir." Asonja shook his head. "Thank you for not hurting me or anyone else here." "And I'm sorry that I distorted time. Thank you for saving it." The other responded. Afterwards, the real Asonja jumped back into the portal, and woke up in his bed in his apartment. Turns out, Zazzy's oven had never been turned on to begin with. So her house thankfully did not smell like burned toast. She ended up eating a bowl of cereal for her dinner, and then Immediately set off to tidy her house up from all the random debris. Asonja got up from his bed and looked out side. "Was...I dreaming?" He muttered. "I hope that wasn't a dream...it all felt too real regardless..." He got up from his bed and went to his empty fridge, only to see a half-drank Vodka bottle. "Perhaps I should lay off the alcohol for a while...that was too weird." He grumbled and closed the fridge. "Guess I'll be getting more Ramen for dinner." He grabs his phone and wallet, and went outside of his apartment. He didn't know that Zazzy's phone and address were also in his pocket. He stopped by at the market outside of town, since he couldn't afford much food. He bought a small ration of food which was about a half a pound of meats, vegetables, and bread. He put them into a sack and made the venture home after thanking the market-man. "This dang poor life...I hate it so dearly I wish I lived in that dream...I won't have to worry about this nonsense..." Asonja muttered. Category:Private Roleplay